


Language

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AoU killed my ship(s), Avengers Movie Night, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Secret Relationship, and the BruceNat, i also ignored the fact that Clint is married with kids, im sorry brucenat shippers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I’d hate to agree with Fury, but really, Capsicle. You kiss your mother with that mouth?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want AoU spoilers, you probably shouldn't be browsing this fandom now.

4 days.

4 days since Ultron was destroyed. Since they lost Bruce and Pietro.

Of course, the team was still up and running. Most of the others had apparently claimed to split, but Steve knew better.

And they'd managed to get Pietro back. His body had been in a sort of stasis, similar to what the serum had placed Steve in when he was in the ice, but his pulse had been thrumming so fast that Clint couldn't feel it, which was why they'd thought he was dead. The Cradle had been more than useful in patching him up.

Thor had returned from Asgard a couple days back, features grim and knuckles white on Mjolnir's handle. He'd said he was back because he couldn't afford leaving Midgard. Not when what he'd called 'the Mad Titan' had stolen the Infinity Gauntlet from the vaults of Asgard and was no doubt coming for the Gems, some of which were on Midgard (read: Vision).

And Bruce, well, Tony'd tracked the plane down, the unconscious green guy himself crammed in the cockpit, skin paling and darkening, shifting hues every few seconds, as if Bruce had wanted to come back but Hulk wouldn't let him. But they'd gotten him back, and that was that.

Of course, Tony himself, no matter how much he claimed that he was leaving the team, no matter how much he claimed that he was "way too old for this shit, Capsicle, capiche?", had never really left the team to begin with.

Avengers Tower was still that -Avengers Tower.

Tony's room -well, floor- was still there, right at the top of the skyscraper, as was Thor's, Clint's, Bruce's, Steve's and Natasha's.

It had simply expanded to fit five more members.

And, well, it's team movie night. The first movie night to include Sam, Vision, Rhodey, Wanda and Pietro.

It's also the first introduction Vision, Wanda and Pietro have to the team's utter insanity.

It's Clint's pick, and they get _another_ James Bond movie, because Clint's only stipulation is that the movie has to have action. And explosions.

Of course, Tony immediately protests.

The moment he sees the movie start on the screen, the genius lets out a betrayed howl and collapses back onto the couch, head thumping back against Steve's knees. Tony shoots back upright, pouting and clutching the back of his head, his face pulled into a melodramatic grimace of pain before apparently deciding that dissing James Bond is just that bit more important than garnering apologies.

"Barton, what the hell is with you?" Tony cries indignantly. "You and I both know that 007 isn't worth the time of day! Not when we already have two superspies on the team, for god's sake! Honestly, it can burn in hell!"

Clint just stares amusedly at Tony before cueing the movie yet again.

Tony pauses after the rant, cocking his head to the side before slowly turning to Steve. "What, Cap? No 'language'?"

Steve throws up his hands in exasperation, turning to look up at the ceiling with his features pulled into the best God-why-is-this-my-life expression Tony's ever seen.

" _Bon dieu! Il damner tout, je fais maudis, traiter avec elle!_ Little shits," Steve suddenly bursts out, somehow managing to sound both exasperated and affectionate at the same time.

Seeing as out of all the Avengers, only Natasha, Tony, Thor and Vision, who has access to the entire internet and obviously can translate languages, can understand French, it becomes highly amusing when the others just stare at Steve like he's grown a second head while Natasha covers her grin behind her palm and Thor outright guffaws, Vision cocking his head in contemplation of human behaviour.

Tony, on the other hand, is leering at Steve, eyes glimmering with badly suppressed laughter.

"You know," the genius starts, arching an eyebrow. "I hate to agree with Fury, but really, Capsicle? You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Steve flushes lightly, before taking a step forward, towards Tony.

"Well, Tony," the Captain begins, smirking. "Not my mother, no. But maybe..."

Steve trails off, stalking towards Tony, smug grin still in place. Tony's eyes widen, his arms by his side and fingers splayed out on his jeans, gaze trained on Steve as the soldier continues forward.

Steve stops right in front of Tony, and it's a tense moment before the Captain grabs Tony around the waist, reeling him closer, and then his lips are on his, the genius making a startled noise deep in his throat, his hands hovering, shocked, in midair, eyes wide and surprised.

It's a while before anything registers in Tony's brain, and he swears, if Steve broke his brain, Pepper would murder them both, but that's the last thought he has before everything clicks and suddenly all he can think is, _Steve's kissing me. Steve. Steve. Is. Kissing. Me. Oh my God. Steve Rogers. Captain America. Steve Rogers. Kissing me. Kissing me. Steve._

That's about the time that Steve starts to pull back just as Tony's brain reboots, and the genius immediately latches onto the other man, pulling him back and smashing their lips together so hard that there is an audible clack of teeth that has the entire audience wincing. Then the two men are grabbing at each other, fingers fisting in messy hair and and arms locked around torsos, and the catcalls and wolf-whistles start up.

Natasha simply smiles dangerously. She turns to Clint and Bruce. "Pay up, boys."

Clint pouts. "No fair, Nat! You said after a battle!"

Natasha smiles. "I didn't specify _when_ after."

Bruce and Clint both scowl, fishing a few crumpled bills out of their pockets and dumping them in her hands.

Thor laughs. "I believe I too am owed gold!"

Natasha tilts her head, looking at Thor. "Well, that's true enough. He did bet for movie night."

Steve's disgruntled voice cuts in on the four. "You _bet_ on us?"

Natasha smirks. "Well, it's not like you haven't betted on Clint and I."

"Hey-"

"I know you did, Rogers, don't deny it. I also happen to know," the superspy says sweetly, turning to look at Tony, who backs up slowly, cowering behind Steve. "That that particular betting pool was started by one Tony Stark. And well, guess who's a couple years too late?"

Then Natasha turns and kisses Clint full on the lips.

Sam stares at the kissing pair, before turning to Rhodey. “Well, this is just a day of surprises.”

Rhodey shrugs. “I’m still more surprised by Tones and the Captain than Barton and Romanov.”

“Well, that’s true.”

That’s when Steve and Tony start kissing again, apparently having decided that if Nat and Clint can make out in the movie room, they can too.

Wanda and Pietro stare at the two couples, sighing and facepalming before glancing at each other. Pietro races over to the doors leading to the guest rooms, opening them while Wanda rolls her eyes and then there are red tendrils curling around the four, and they are tossed out the door simultaneously.

There’s a crashing sound and a couple of loud “OW!”s, before everything settles down and the movie is started up once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is probably a few weeks overdue. Anyway, AoU killed my ships. As expected. So I am kindly ignoring that  
> a) Clint is married.  
> b) With kids. (Even if the baby Bartons are adorable)  
> c) BruceNat.  
> d) Clint is married.  
> e) DID I SAY CLINT IS MARRIED


End file.
